


Big Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Billie Kay Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie insists she can handle everything herself, you just don't want her to... this time.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Big Girl

\- “I'm a big girl, I can do it myself...”  
\- Billie is almost grumbling even when you pick her bag up to carry for her  
\- “Sure, but maybe I just want to do it this time?”  
\- You smile softly  
\- “Maybe I wanna treat my Princess right...”  
\- She blushes a little  
\- Laughs softly  
\- “Dammit, you are way too cute...”  
\- You grin  
\- You know she loves when you bust out the cuteness for her  
\- You’re only ever really, truly, soft around her  
\- With her  
\- “So you’ll let me carry it this time?”  
\- She smiles  
\- Shrugs a little  
\- “I guess...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Good, because I want you rested for tonight...”  
\- She blushes again  
\- Giggles a little  
\- “Okay...”  
\- You smirk at her again  
\- “Good.”  
\- You hold a hand out to her  
\- Smiling when she takes it, entwining her fingers with yours  
\- She’s almost bouncing when you leave the locker room  
\- She’s always so proud to be your girl  
\- You love her for it  
\- You’ve always loved her for being so sweet  
\- Now she’s yours  
\- Always


End file.
